


I'll Be Seeing You (In All The Old Familiar Places)

by CoffeeAndConjunctions



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, And I Mean Slow Burn, F/M, More tags to be added, Slow Burn, Those Who Know Me Know I Take That Tag Seriously, inHuman!Darcy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndConjunctions/pseuds/CoffeeAndConjunctions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Terrigen awakens a power in Darcy that threatens not only her but the fabric of time itself even she finds it a little inappropriate to be falling in love with a man who both knows her and has never met her. </p><p>[Time Travel Fic feat. Inhuman Darcy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Seeing You (In All The Old Familiar Places)

 

i. Walks of Shame, Walks of Life and General Cardio

Shimming into her skirt, thankful that it was just long enough to pass for day wear, Darcy leans over to dig her shoes out from under the bed and catches sight of her panties (and momentarily mourns their lace trimmed loss) but there was no way to reach them without making a racket. Chad? Charlie? Chuck, maybe—it definitely started with a Ch- sound—was either still asleep or putting up a good show of it so she could sneak out uninterrupted.

Either way this was one of the easier walks she'd had to pull off.

And another good reason why she had turned down Tony's generous offer of full time living quarter's at the Avengers Tower—doing the walk of shame under the apple-pie gaze of Captain America is not a scene she wants to live through. Grabbing her purse from the kitchen table on the way out she closed the door behind her, careful of making noise, and is hailing a cab in the early New York Saturday morning by seven fifty.

It was obnoxiously early for how hungover she was, a gentle reminder from her body that she was closer to thirty then twenty five now, and the brightness from her StarkPhone was making her eyes water. Rummaging around her purse produces a pair of cat eye sunglasses which are shoved none too gently on (she'd slept in her contacts last night, no bueno) and she's able to read through the dozens of messages on her phone—she'll ignore the voicemails till she's been caffeinated.

[Janie, 3:04 AM]: D, need to talk.

[Janie, 3:04 AM]: Darcy?

[Janie, 3:05 AM]: Cease and desist whatever you are doing and call me!

[Janie, 3:05 AM]: It's important..

[Janie, 6:23 AM]: Landing in NYC today, meet at AT

[Janie, 7:02 AM]: Arrived via Air Thor, CALL ME!

  
  


Calling out to the cabbie she changes her route while dialing Jane's number, the cabbie changes lanes smoothly using a blinker (kudos to him and she makes a mental note to tip well), Jane picks up on the third ring and Darcy swears she can hear her nostrils flare in annoyance (or it's the hangover).

“Do you know how long I've been trying to reach you?”

“In my defense I was in the grips of Hendricks and a hot dude last night—“

“Are you coming to Tower?” Jane steam rolls over her half assed excuse and cuts to straight to the point. Good she was not in a condition to grovel appropriately.

“Yeah, on my way now. I'll be about—” glancing out the window for a land mark she responds “Ten minutes New York traffic permitting.”

“Hurry.”

“Jane what's going on?”

“Just hurry, Darcy.”

“Alright, see you soon.”

“Be safe.”

(Well, if Jane had wanted to freak her out she'd succeed beautifully.)

* * *

 

Left with a choice of grabbing a spare set of clothes in her office or ordering a redeye mocha latte with soy milk before Jane sent a STRIKE team after her, she does what any self respecting woman would do when walking into her place of work—she goes for the coffee. Darcy is clutching her coffee in one hand and trying to tame her hair using the reflection of the elevator on the way up to the R&D floors of the Tower when the doors part. Toe tapping against the floor Jane is the picture of worry and indignation, down to the crossed arms.

“Did you stop for coffee?”

“Do you really wanna deal with me hungover _sans_ coffee?”

Brown eyes squint at her from a slim face, “Probably right.” those same eyes are taking in the rest of her when a smile form on Jane's face “Also, you missed a button.”

Glancing down she sees the gap her hasty dressing had left this morning, handing Jane her coffee she uses both hands to unbutton the shirt and set it straight. Gin could still be blamed for this, she'd indulged in one to many last night she could admit but Public Relations Management for the Avenger's would drive anyone to alcohol (the casual sex was a bonus). Maybe Pepper would have some tips on how to avoid alcoholism, she'd dealt with Stark for years.

Grabbing her coffee back from her former boss who'd started to eye it hungrily Darcy takes a long sip—pure, caffeinated heaven.

“So what's the sitch?”

Motioning for her to follow Jane leads her into one of the empty labs kept in retainer for her use, before she'd been offered the more fitting PR job she'd spent a lot of time being semi helpful to Science Three here.

“J.A.R.V.I.S activate privacy setting _DELTA, KAPPA 0259_ , authorization, Foster, Jane.”

The once clear glass walls darken into an opaque off-white making it hard to see out and harder to see in she imagines. “Privacy setting engaged Dr. Foster, logging off.” replies the clip, british tones of the resident A.I.

Jane is worrying a thumb nail between her teeth and pacing behind a lab bench, coming to stand at her side putting down the cup on the table Darcy takes the other woman's small shoulders in her hands.

“Okay, now you are scaring me—what is going on Janie?”

(It's not fair she has to look up at Jane, even it is only a little.)

“It's about London.”

Blood freezes in her veins, her hands squeeze turn from comforting to uncomfortable on Jane's shoulders.

“You mean the Dark Elves?”

“No.”

“Jane?”

“I've been running those blood samples we took against the S.H.I.E.L.D archives, Bruce was helping me—we kept it anonymous. And we hit a match.”

“Jane, you told Banner?”

“Not that it was you, he has no idea. Tony doesn't either.”

“You told Stark? Christ on a Cracker, Jane!”

“We needed Tony to hack the files. Look I was worried, you came out of a chrysalis—you keep having these black out episodes, did you just want me to leave it alone?”

“Yes!” Throwing her hands out Darcy knocks over her coffee and lets out a curse, only a little dribbled out so it wasn't a disaster.

“Doesn't matter, I didn't and it was a good thing. We found something.”

“What did you find?” there's a hint of fear in her voice, Jane's fingers grip her own in solidarity.

“Others, like you. Reports of others who went through similar situations, markers in your blood match up to theirs. _Inhumans_ , all of them enhanced.”

“Like, super powers?” she says in disbelief.

“Like super powers, only some of them aren't stable.”

“Well, cross me off that list—cause unless super sass is a power, I am as normal as they come. Down right fucking _average_.”

“Darcy we should run—”

“No. No tests, no theories, no pocking me with needles. I'm—I'm gonna go Jane, I need sleep.”

“I only want to keep you safe.”

“Bambi eyes wont work today, just—” running a hand through her already wild hair Darcy sags in exhaustion “Just let me think on it, alright?”

“Of course. A—Are we okay?”

“Always, Boss Lady.”

* * *

Feet hit the pavement in a harsher rhythm then she usually sets but she needed the focus that came from pushing her body past what was comfortable, the adrenaline pumping through her veins (she might regret it later but for now it felt fantastic). Clad in spandex shorts and a very supportive, very expensive sports bra, headphones tucked into her ears she looks like any other jogger. Over taking the other runners in the park she takes one of the lesser frequented trails, hoping the solitude might help her think.

_Inhuman._

Her step falters when the word flashes across her mind, before she can pick up her gait again she stumbles over an upraised root and catches herself against the rough bark of a tree. Better scrapped hands then a twisted ankle though. Leaning her head against the tree, chest heaving from the brutal pace and the scare of nearly falling, she feels a sharp sting on her neck and then the world fades at the edges until it's gone.

Coming to with her cheek pressed against the cool stone wall Darcy blinks away the haze of drugged sleep with some difficulty. Bars run from ceiling to floor, she's in a cell—she's a prisoner. Further down the hall she can hear muffled voices, at least two of them but could be more. Time passes while she tries to wriggle out of her restraints but whoever had taken her had earned a merit fucking badge in knot tying. Metal slides against metal producing a high pitched whining sound when the door down the hall opens.

“Ahh you're awake, good.”

“Who are you and where am I?”

“I am a Doctor and you are in my care.” the man is of average build and height with mousy brown hair and brown eyes just this side of hazel.

“Cute, wonder if that sense of humor will last the pummeling my friend will give you.”

“Your friend Thor?”

“How—”

“We know all about you Ms. Lewis, and we have an offer to make you.”

“We?”

“H.Y.D.R.A”

A sharp laugh echos along the stone walls, she's thrown her head back and is laughing herself silly. The man just stands with the same polite smile on his face.

“If you know who I am, then you know I would never do anything to help H.Y.D.R.A.”

“Of course, but you might find we are _exceptional_ at motivating others to the cause. Especially those of your kind.”

“My kind?”

“Enhanced—Inhuman, what lovely manifestation will your gift take I wonder. Well, pain will tell us that soon enough. Guards, take her to the chair.”

 

 

  


  


 

**Author's Note:**

> A set up chapter, a little vague I know but the story will unfold more next chapter!
> 
> A special thanks to melizabethpenn who helped bring this idea to life.


End file.
